Love Through Time
by kitsune5
Summary: Finally, Naraku is dead and the shikon jewel is retrieved. One question remains: what about Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for each other?


**A/N:** Hi, everyone! This is my first Inuyasha x Kagome fic… FYI readers! This fic took place after Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku and retrieved the shikon jewel. Hope you'll enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **Sad to say, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters… So, don't sue me! You can't get anything from me except this fic…

CHAPTER 1: The Final Decision

"At last! I'm home," Kagome breathe as she got out of the old well. She just got back from the fugitive era, wherein spirits and demons exist. After the long hunt for Naraku, they finally found and defeated him. Kagome retrieved the shikon jewel and asked Kaede and Inuyasha to destroy it so that no one will ever try to steal and use it. Miroku's right hand is completely healed and Sango's brother, Kouhaku has finally found peace.

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her yellow knapsack on the ground and walked towards her house. She said good bye to all, except for that stubborn hanyou. Kagome shook her head and sighed again; never really understand Inuyasha at all. She opened the front door of her house.

"I'm home," she called. Kagome walked down the hall towards the staircase. _Probably they went out_, she thought. She opens the door of her room, dropped her bag on the floor and flopped on her bed. She is very exhausted and wanted to take a long nap before dinner. As sleep engulfed her, Kagome recall that this experience has been a tough ordeal for her. Finally they have won the battle against Naraku, retrieved the shikon jewel, and able to go back in her time without worrying, leaving everyone, including Inuyasha for good. She doesn't want to know if Inuyasha still wishes to be a full-pledge demon like his brother, Sesshomaru or rekindle his love for Kikyo, the priestess and his first love.

As Kagome sleeps comfortably back in her room, on the other side of the well, 500 years ago before Kagome's present time, a hanyou and a young monk was walking away from the well.

"What now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer and continue walking. Miroku shook his head and sighs.

"Inuyasha,"

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha snapped. Miroku stooped walking and raised his hands, "Whoa! Calm down, man. I just want to know if you're still going to make a wish using the shikon jewel,"

Inuyasha stopped walking and exhaled, "I don't know," he murmured. Miroku glanced sideways at Inuyasha, "And what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up at the dark sky as a soft breeze past through his body. He closed his eyes, seems to recollect his thoughts. Miroku smiled and inhaled the cool evening breeze, "It is so peaceful at last," he said.

Inuyasha pull out the shikon jewel from the pocket of his fire-rat robe. Long before he met Kagome, he always wished to become a full demon, but now he doesn't know if he still wants to become one anymore.

"Do you want Kagome to stay here with us?" Miroku asked, staring at the shikon jewel in Inuyasha's hand. Again, Inuyasha didn't answer, just keep on staring at the jewel.

Miroku sighed, "You know, you better make a decision. Remember that you and Kaede promised her that the jewel will be destroyed once you wished," he walked pass Inuyasha.

"Miroku,"

Miroku stopped and turn, "Yeah?"

"If you were in my place, will you still wish for the same thing?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at the young monk.

"You mean, wishing to be a full demon?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah" he answered, placing the shikon jewel back in his robe. Miroku shook his head, "Do you still want to be a full demon, Inuyasha?"

"I…I…Argh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't know! I'm not sure anymore, Miroku. All I know is that I didn't even get a chance to talk and say good bye to Kagome"

Miroku smiled. He knew that Inuyasha already has a special feeling towards Kikyo's reincarnation. Of course, Inuyasha still won't show his feelings to Kagome especially when Kikyo is being raised from the dead by evil magic. His mixed emotion can lead to awkwardness when Inuyasha came face-to-face with Kagome.

"Did I tell you that I already proposed to Sango?" he said.

Inuyasha nodded. He and Miroku started walking towards the village, "Inuyasha, why can't you go back to Kagome's time and talk to her? You're the only one who can get through the well that is connected to her time?" the young monk asked.

Inuyasha shook his head," I can't. Remember that before Kagome leaves, she wished at the shikon jewel to seal the well that connects from our time to hers for good?"

Miroku smacked his head by the palm of his hand," Oh yeah! I completely forgot that she makes the first wish"

They still continue walking towards Kaede's hut. As they are getting nearer, Inuyasha recall the times that he went over Kagome's time to pick her up. The times that Kagome has to hide him away from her friends because of his half demon look. Not that she is embarrassed by it, but her friends might not understand what kind of a being is Inuyasha or worse, they might learn their secret.

Miroku suddenly stopped," Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha stopped beside him, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you have any feelings for Kagome or Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him, "Why are you asking me that?"

Miroku frown, "Inuyasha, listen. Stop this nonsense and face whatever you're feeling right now. You can't forever keep it! If you love Kikyo, you should be happy and be with her right now and forget all about Kagome. But if you love Kagome, I think you know what to do, right?" he said. "You better decide now before it's too late. If you know what I mean," with that, Miroku started walking straight to Kaede's hut leaving Inuyasha lost in thoughts. He is getting frustrated with himself. _Miroku is right,_ Inuyasha thought. He closed his eyes and feels the breeze that seems to caress his face. After a few minutes, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He had already decide on what to do, and must let everyone at Kaede's hut to learn about his big decision. They might be surprise, but he doubted it. So, Inuyasha stroll quickly to Kaede's hut.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** There you have it, folks! The first chapter of my InuxKag fic. Sorry if it's too short… Please don't forget to review this after you've read it, ok? Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are always welcome! I'll try to finish the 2nd chapter as soon as possible. I plan that this fic will be three-part… But I might make it short… I still don't know… Anyways, thanks! ()


End file.
